


Quidditch Practice

by ElectricBlueLilies



Series: Quidditch Practice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, also Madame Pomfrey knows everything, just some sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Madame Pomfrey wasn’t surprised to see Harry. He was in the infirmary quite often.</p><p>She wasn’t surprised to see Draco holding him either. She had caught Draco sneaking into the infirmary after hours to visit Harry more than a few times."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Practice

Draco looked across the Quidditch pitch. He was supposed to be looking for the Snitch, but as usual his eyes fell on Harry. Harry looked up. He offered Draco an easy smile, Draco couldn't help but smile back. 

Despite their relationship, Draco and Harry were still ridiculously competitive with each other, especially when it came to Quidditch. But this was the first nice day they’d had in while. It was early spring. The sky was clear and the air was cool. Everything smelled like fresh grass. Neither of them could seem to be anything but happy as they looked at each other from opposite ends of the pitch, hovering just slightly above the fast-paced game their teammates were playing. 

Draco thought he ought to start looking for the Snitch, but the sun was bright and warm. He felt too relaxed to want to try to end the game just yet.

All of the calm Draco felt was suddenly replaced with tension when he noticed Blaise swiftly dodge a Bludger aimed at him by one of the Weasely twins. For nearly a whole second, he was proud of his teammate, until he saw where the stray Bludger was headed. 

He shouted too late for Harry to react. Harry was struck hard in his left shoulder. Completely unprepared for the sudden impact, he was knocked off his broom and plummeted to the damp grass below. 

Anyone who had been watching Draco would have thought he had spied the Snitch with the way he shot through air to the other side of the field. No one seemed to be paying attention to either Seeker at the moment, however, as Johnson and Spinnet pulled off a rather impressive move and scored a goal for Gryffindor. Draco would have been annoyed if he wasn't so bloody terrified.

He landed with a thud, stumbling over his broom as he rushed towards Harry who was lying unconscious on the ground. 

Draco knelt beside him, his hand trembling slightly as he swept Harry’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Harry!” He whispered. “Merlin, Harry! Please be okay."

Draco moved his hand to Harry’s arm and shook him lightly. “Harry! Please say something”

He shook him a bit harder. Harry let out a pained moan and Draco let out a sigh of relief.

“Fuck, you had me worried” Draco breathed.

“You should be worried.” Harry groaned. “I think that Bludger broke my shoulder.” Harry pushed Draco’s hand away and kept his eyes screwed shut.

“Better your shoulder then your head. And then you fell so far. Fuck, I don’t know what I would have done if…” Draco swallowed against the lump in his throat. He cursed himself for getting so worked up. He knew Madame Pomfrey could fix a broken shoulder. He knew Harry would be fine. He knew.

Harry opened his eyes at the tightness in Draco’s voice and was surprised to see his bright grey eyes filled with concern and fear. He reached out to grip Draco’s arm.

“I will be fine.” His reassurances were somewhat overshadowed by the fact that he couldn't help wincing at the movement.

Draco heard a thud behind him and looked up to see Ron rushing over with a worried look on his face. Apparently the rest of the players had finally noticed the two Seekers were no longer in the air. Draco stayed kneeling on the ground, but he sat up straighter and moved back a bit, quickly pulling Harry’s hand from his arm.

“Malfoy! What did you do?” Ron shouted as he approached. Of course he would blame Draco for this. 

“ _I_ didn’t do anything, Weasel! It was _your_ bloody brother that sent a Bludger at your own Seeker!” Malfoy snapped back, trying and failing to keep his composure. 

“Why do you even care, Malfoy?” Ron asked, looking a bit confused as to why Draco was so worked up over Harry getting hurt.

Before Draco could formulate a response, Fred and George landed behind Ron. 

“Sorry about that Harry,” George said. “I just assumed you would dodge it. I didn’t even see you fall.” 

“I was a bit distracted.” Harry mumbled. Draco nearly smiled until he remembered where that distraction had gotten them. 

“I’m taking him to Pomfrey.” Draco announced. He cast a Feather-Light charm on Harry, before wrapping Harry’s good arm around his neck and scooping him up in his arms. Harry grimaced as he was jostle from his position on the grass. 

“What?” Ron looked shocked.

“If I take him then both teams can put in substitutes and it will still be a fair game.” Draco replied smoothly.

“I suppose.” Ron said slowly, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving his injured, vulnerable best friend with his archenemy. 

“It’s fine, Ron.” Harry said, resting his forehead against the side of Draco’s neck, unable to turn his head towards Ron without quite a bit of pain. “Ginny can play Seeker, Madame Pomfrey will fix my shoulder, and you guys can go kick some Slytherin ass.” 

“Hey!” Draco said, but he was smiling down at Harry.

“Sounds like a plan, Harry!” George said.

“Let’s get going then!” Fred agreed. Ron allowed himself to be pulled away by his brothers.

Draco turned towards the castle with Harry in arms. Once they were far enough away from the pitch, Harry tilted his chin up to press his lips to Draco’s neck.

“My hero.” He whispered. Draco smiled as his cheeks turned pink.

\----------

Madame Pomfrey wasn’t surprised to see Harry. He was in the infirmary quite often.

She wasn’t surprised to see Draco holding him either. She had caught Draco sneaking into the infirmary after hours to visit Harry more than a few times.

“Back so soon, Mr. Potter. What is it this time?”

“Bludger.” Harry grumbled against Draco’s skin.

“Harry took a Bludger to the shoulder. It knocked him off his broom. He fell pretty far.” Draco said, filling in the blanks for her.

“That game is too risky. I do not know why they still let you students play it.” Madame Pomfrey pointed to one of beds that was already made. “You can put Mr. Potter down there.” She said as she walked away towards the medicine cabinet. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.”

Madame Pomfrey returned with a vial of nasty looking green liquid, which she set down on the bedside table. She whispered a few spells, assessing Harry’s injuries. 

“Luckily, it seems your head was spared in the fall. Your shoulder, however, is dislocated, and your arm is broken.” Madame Pomfrey concluded. “I will have to repair your arm and shoulder separately. It will hurt, as I’m sure you remember.” Harry grimaced, remembering a couple months back when he dislocated his right elbow during a scrimmage with Ravenclaw.

“I suggest squeezing Mr. Malfoy’s hand, if he wouldn't mind.” Madame Pomfrey looked over at Draco, who was standing awkwardly on the other side of the bed. 

“No, that’s fine” Draco reached out and took Harry’s hand in his as he stared determinedly at the tiled floor of the infirmary, trying to hide the color he felt rising in his cheeks. 

It wasn't until Harry intertwined their fingers together that Draco met his gaze. Harry smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Draco smiled back.

“Alright then. Ready, Mr. Potter?” Madame Pomfrey asked, already pointing her wand at Harry’s shoulder.

Harry nodded.

“Episkey!” There was a sickening crunch as Harry’s shoulder righted itself. The sound was almost drowned out by Harry’s scream. Harry’s hand clenched so tightly around Draco’s that he worried Pomfrey might need to fix him as well after this.

Madame Pomfrey aimed her wand at Harry’s arm next.

“Episkey!”

Harry shouted louder and squeezed harder.

After a moment, he let out a breath and slumped back against the pillows. Harry loosened his grip on Draco’s hand, but he didn't let go until Madame Pomfrey handed him the vial of green liquid to drink. 

Harry shuddered at the bitter taste but didn't complain. 

“Now get some rest Mr. Potter.” Madame Pomfrey said as she took the empty vial from Harry. "I'll be back to check on you later." 

Harry just nodded again. Madame Pomfrey turned to Draco. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I trust I don’t need to remind you that you are not allowed to stay in the infirmary after hours unless you need to be here.” Draco nodded.

Madame Pomfrey turned away and walked back towards her office. As she walked, Draco saw her flick her wand and heard her mutter something under her breath.

Draco turned to see that the bed next to Harry’s was now suddenly made. He tried to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

Madame Pomfrey paused in front of the door to her office with her hand on the handle. She looked pointedly over her shoulder at both boys.

“Do stick to your own beds this time, boys. Mr. Potter needs to rest.” 

Draco and Harry glanced at each other for a moment, blushed furiously, and then looked away. 

With a smile, Madame Pomfrey walked into her office and let the door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I would love any comments! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Also, I am [ElectricBlueLilies](http://electricbluelilies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you're interested.


End file.
